Insubordinate, Insolent, and Mutinous
by BeniDesu
Summary: A Zim, Zita, Dib triangle... What happens when Zita finds out about Zim, and begs to be his slave? WARNING: S&M, M/M, Xenophillia stuff is contained... Ch. 3 is up...
1. Chapter 1

Insubordinate, Insolent, and Mutinous

By: Beni Desu

Disclaimer: If I owned Invader Zim, Pigs could fly...

It has ZaDR, ZaZR (Zim and Zita Romance), DaZr (Dib and Zita romance)... If you're S&M, you may like this... a lot of dominance, and I'm going to try and put as much lemon as I can... Because when you're looking for a rated M fanfic, isn't that the kind of stuff you're looking for? XDDD Haha... yessss... Review if you want to... but I need to remind anyone who might become a regular... I don't update often... no matter the amount of reviews... I become lazy... and if I takes a while... that's because I gave up... Don't expect more... lol... Unto the story...

...

CHAPTER 1

'Ms. Bitters class. Jesus, why was it so boring? Was it because she felt no obligation to really TEACH anything, or was it because learning was stupid anyway?' Dib silently glanced in Zim's direction across the class room. Just sitting there, playing with his pencil, knowing that he wouldn't use it that day. 'Why did Ms. Bitters have to switch grades? I was enjoying not having to listen to her for a couple of years now. She probably felt she needed to interact with older kids. Don't blame her.' He shuddered, '...5th graders...'

With a sudden realization, Dib threw his head in Zim's direction to see his hand raised. "Ms. Bitters," The high pitched, husky voice called out, all too familiar to the paranormal investigator.

"Yess, sZim?" Annoyed at being interrupted, the ancient teacher narrowed her eyes.

"There is something I must get rid of... in the bathroom..." Zim shot his eye every which way and that.

"sZim, I don't know if your puny head couldn't tell, but there isn't a presence behind you. Zita is in the bathroom right now, and you know how I hate making up new hall passes so you can diddle in the latrine." She turned to continue, but Zim made his voice audible again.

"Ohhh, Ms. Bitters..." Chuckling, obviously amused, " I do not DIDDLE in the bathroOM. I do SERIOUS stuff. The KIND OF STUFF... that is serious." Nodding matter-of-factly, he folded his hands nonchalantly.

"Very well..." See grunted in disapproval when Dib raised his hand. "What."

"May I go too? I haven't gone since I woke up today." He squeezed his knees together and gave a stupid "I have to go pee-pee dance" to convince her.

"If neither of you can hold it to wait for the other, I'll just have to write a note. Don't take any longer than 5 minutes." Notes materialized on their desks. They didn't question it. Ms. Bitters has always been... supernatural.

"Thank you, Ms. Bitters." He gave a disgusted side glace at Dib. It was returned with a leer. Cocking a brow, Zim walked out with his note and walked in the bathroom's direction. Dib followed slightly behind.

'Maybe he really IS going to the bathroom. I've never seen him actually go before. Does he even expel waste? I mean, he never eats.'

Zim turned into the bathroom, with an evil glance at Dib. 'Stupid human, came to see if I would really go. I'll show him... it's NORMAL to go... this shows how... HUMAN... I can be.' a smirk played on his face as Dib walked in after him.

The urinal waited almost too invitingly on the opposite wall. Approaching it, the Irken lifted his shirt, not wanting to soil it. He gagged at the smell and filth of everything around him.

Dib watched, interested. "What are you doing?" Zim yelled over his shoulder. As he positioned himself over the urinal to relieve himself.

"Just wondering if Irkens expel wastes. I've never seen you eat much." He folded his arms, making no attempt to do what Ms. Bitters was told he'd be doing. He walked closer to Zim, hoping maybe he'd see what IT looked like. What if it was a different color?

Zita was on her way back to class when she walked by the Boy's Room. The door was ajar, and it would be funny if she caught somebody doing their thing. She giggled, and skipped up to the door. Listening carefully, she heard Dib and Zim. 'Ugh, what now...' She frowned.

"Listen here, Earth-Stink. Irkens are perfectly capable of EATING. I just don't eat your shitty-poopy shit you call food." A gasp escaped the human girls throat. Trickling of water could be heard, indicating Zim was, indeed, taking a piss.

Dib came in behind him and tried to get a glimpse of it at least. Zim could feel him approaching and quickly finished, with a few shakes. He tucked himself back in, and turned to face Dib. "Yes, Smelly? Is there something you want? Quit breathing down my neck... or... I'll rub my hands on you..." He glanced at them and threw them in his direction. Dib sidestepped out of the way, making Zim trip and fall.

Zita held her breath. 'Dib was right...' Zim's wig and one contact fell off of the invader's body, revealing antenna, and a crimson eye. A growl erupted from the Irken as he pulled himself up.

"I'm becoming bored of you Human. My tolerance for you wears thin." He smirked when he heard a gasp from Dib. He followed his gazed, and it landed on the doorway. There, another dirt-child watched. "Fuck!" He stumbled to get his disguise back on, and waved. "I'm normal!"

"Zita?" Dib raised a brow and walked in her direction. She looked terrified, as she bolted for safety.

...

It's an introductory Chapter... therefore short... Gets my point across... Hope you enjoyed... But yeah... I'll be sure to continue it... just be weary... XDDD

Oh, by the way... I have no beta... I'm just reading this over and over again, until I catch something... I'm not exactly asking for help or anything (Maybe I am)... Just incase anyone was wondering...

!BENIDESU! NE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

By: Beni Desu

If you are this far, I realize you've read the disclaimer and other stuff... So I'm not going to insult your intelligence by telling you more than once...

Yessss... Chapter 2... Let's see how this goes... I have a strange writing style. I'll think about scenes that I'd like to write about in a story, and then sit down to write... Anything in between those scenes, I make up as I go. I never write out webs, or anything like that... I just go... lol. So far, it has proven impractical, as I loose interest and stop writing mid story... But I believe I'd loose interest even writing a web... Just means I got to a boring stalemate in the story... and I hate those parts... but every story needs it in a way... huh?

Ah, yes... I believe they should keep recess on into middle school and what not... even though people would smoke or have sex, it would make it less cool, therefore, less people would do it... get it? XDDD But yes... I put recess in here...

Enough rambling... just a little (big) note... On to the story... XDDD

...

Zita sat behind a tree on the playground. Having to sit behind Zim was torture. She couldn't even look at him, or Dib. Both tried getting her attention in various ways. Zim would glare in menacing ways, and smirk at her recoil. Dib threw notes her way. It was becoming a two front battle for her, and she was currently trying to hide from them at recess.

Zim sat on a tree limb watching this petrified human quiver. Obviously she was on the look out for him or the Dib. He lowered himself over her using his mechanical legs. "Hello, Zhita." She jumped and fell backward into the dirt. Her breath increased in urgency as the alien got closer.

Zim's lips played a morally objectionable smile. "My Earthling, I have a proposition for you." He laced his fingers together like a business man. All Zita could do was watch as he took small steps closer. She tried to scoot backward, but the fence prevented her escape. "You know too much, and therefore you have two choices," He raised a brow, "You can either; die, or become my human slave." The last word lingered in the air.

Zita had no idea what this alien would do to kill her. She knew one thing though. He never said how, when or how long it would take. For all she knew, the slavery could be one way to kill as it were. She swallowed down a hard lump in her throat and found she couldn't speak. All this terror in her made Zim a very happy Irken. Finally he was getting the fear and respect he deserved. He kneeled down next to her.

"I'm waiting for your answer..." A mechanism emerged from his PAK, which was threatening in it's appearance alone. "If you don't hurry, I'll make the decision for you." He narrowed his eyes in malevolent ecstasy.

"P-Please..." Was all she could manage. She squinted her eyes closed as Zim got closer to listen. It was a quiet and hoarse voice. Sounded like fear, a very satisfying sound. "Don't kill me." Tears pushed past her clenched lids.

"Then you take the later." Grinning in victory. The mechanism touched her neck lightly, and darkness took her. Zim cackled spitefully. "No one will even notice you are gone." The green boy pushed some buttons on his wrist, and she disappeared in a pinkish light. "I'll just send her home, and deal with her shortly."

Dib saw a light and sent his body into alert mode. Running in the direction he could make out the shape of Zim. 'Of course.' As he approached, Zim turned and recognized the Earthling. "Zim! What did you do?"

"Ah, I see you've become suspicious, Dib-monkey." The mechanism re-emerged. "I've told you, Dib-thing, that I was tired of your insolence." The metal arm struck out. It hummed in a low pitch as it hit Dib in the stomach. He doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain. Wincing up at Zim, he felt a pink light take him.

The Irken could barely contain his happiness. School wasn't worth sitting through now that he had his enemy and a slave. With glee, he ran off the playground and skipped home.

...

Zita threw her head up to check her situation as she awakened. Metal walls surrounded her and a dim red light filled the room. The purple haired girl was confined to a small cell. There was no door. At this frightening thought, the wall contorted as a hole appeared. Zita squinted to see the figure in the dark space.

Zim stepped forward with a smirk. Her face was precious, and the fear was delicious. "Zim..." Wide, crimson eyes could be seen in the darkness. Crossing his arms expectantly, Zim kept his gaze planted on the violet haired girl. "Where am I?" She shook in a pleasing way. It satisfied Zim to see it.

"My fortress. You do remember our deal...?"

She did remember. 'To become his slave. What is he going to make me do?' She cowered low on the ground next to his feet. "Please don't hurt me!" She sobbed out, "I'll do anything..." Zim hummed in approval.

A claw grazed her cheek, drawing blood. "Listen here, Earth-smelly. You are hardly in the position to order me around. You are MINE." He slowly gave her another scratch on her cheek to match the other. Zita, being petrified with fear, watched the ruby eyes' enjoyment. "You will follow me, now." He left her.

The "door" stayed open long enough for her to get out. Zim didn't wait for her. He was already halfway down the corridor. The alien stopped at a door and opened it. The human girl ran to catch up, not wanting to be caught by something else that might be here. He motioned for her to go inside.

Showers...

After she had been stripped of her clothes, a spray of powders and other dry materials dosed her. It had a strange scent to it, not unpleasant though. Zim watched curiously from a one sided window. His thoughts wandered as he watched her hands dance over her body. She obviously didn't know of the mirror.

A door on the opposite wall opened up for Zita. Her clothes were not returned to her. She was almost too embarrassed to walk out. Zim could be seen waiting for her in the darkness. Out of the silence and hesitation came a whimpering. She shuddered and walked forward in a cold, submissive stance. Entering the abyss of black, her eyes adjusted. She took a step back when she recognized Dib, forcing her into Zim.

Zim's antennae ghosted over her skin and she shuddered, too scared to move from him. "You smell divine, now that you've bathed in Irken salts. Almost good enough to eat." Zim's hot breath tickled her neck. He shoved her forward towards Dib, and walked over towards a panel with strange markings on it. He shouted out the date and named the experiment in a foreign language.

Zita took a closer look at Dib, hoping he couldn't see her unclothed body. The bond human was badly beaten and he was unconscious. Many scratches were displayed on his faces, his hands, and anywhere else skin showed. She didn't know about under his clothing though. She pitied him. Feeling Zim's attention on her now, she turned her head to see him. He was watching her examine Dib with intense curiosity.

"We will start by waking up the Dib." The superior Irken pushed a few buttons on the panel, and a small shock resonated through the boy's body. He grunted and opened his eyes. "Human. We will start with the experiments. The reproductive system." Another button was pushed and Zita was pinned down onto a table with multiple straps holding her down, just like Dib. "Yes, we will start with the Dib."

Zim approached with a scalpel in hand. The human boy struggled against his bindings as Zim cut his clothing away from his skin. The Irken eyed Dib's naked body as he tried to cover himself with whatever slack the straps gave. He said a few things in Irken to the computer and continued. A clawed finger rested on his upper lip in thought as he stared at the humans. Zita blushed at the situation.

Zim examined both, switching from one to the other. "They are so... different in appearance. It is obvious humans mate very much like the animals on this planet. Similar to how Irkens used to mate." He lightly touched Dib's extension with a gloved finger. His reaction made Zim smirk.

The computer brought up some scans as Zim observed. "These rounded areas have nerve endings. Hmm... A sign the mating is enjoyed, and not merely a way to keep the species going. A lot like Irkens... Interesting..." He narrowed his eyes at Dib.

A gloved hand grazed Dibs cheek. "Temperature raises when embarrassed. Increased blood flow flushes their cheeks a reddish color. I believe the term is... 'blushing'." Dib ripped his face away from the offending hand.

"Get away from me Zim! You won't get away with this!" He pulled against his bonds.

"Oh, but I will... You see, we are no longer even on pathetic Earth. We've been orbiting in space for a few days now." Grinning as he got close, "Now, for the archives, I want you two to copulate. The video feed will be sent to the Tallest to show them how Earthlings have... intercourse." The Irken's tongue flicked our and groped at Dib's neck for a few seconds.

Dib struggled to get away, but his body responded to the touches. Interested in the human's bodily reaction, he rubbed his body against the human and watched as the extension of Dib grew. Zita was squeezing her eyes shut, hardly believing any of this was real. After the male stopped exerting against the straps, the Irken turned his attention to Zita silently.

Zita's eyes shot open as she felt cool, soft skin on hers. He was running his antennae over her body, relishing the scent she now harbored. A fierce red took over her face, when his face was inches from hers. Purring, the alien said, "Mmm... so delicious..." He nibbled at her shoulder, and felt her squirm under his touches. She was less likely to cause him trouble than Dib was.

He released her, and dragged her to a room similar to her previous one, again with no door when Zim left. Soon, he returned with Dib, fighting, trying not to be thrown into the room. The Irken pinned him on the ground and the door closed behind him. "You WILL do what I say, Dib-Slave." A knife like tool sprouted from Zim's PAK. It planted itself under Dib's chin in a threatening way.

Zita backed up into a corner when Zim left Dib on the ground and came back to her. Pulling her closer to the male, he smelled her again. Irken salts were tasty indeed. After she struggled once against his pull, he back handed her hard. "Don't you ever disobey me, Slave! Now smile for the camera." She whimpered at the pain in her cheek and crawled close to Zim. Maybe if she acted like she needed him to survive, he wouldn't harm her.

As she got closer, Zim pulled Dib's arm, who was, again, trying to escape the torment, but Zim bore down on him with the knife. It slashed at his back, and Zim could feel his own groin tingle in pleasure. Dib hissed in pain as he fell to his knees. "You are going to stay right here, and do what ever I say! Now sit still..."

...

Yeah, I'm done with this chapter... I started on the third one... lemon is promised... lol

Yes... If there is something that I'm typing wrong story wise, please tell me... I'm trying to keep them in as much character as I can. But I'm wanting to put as much lemon as I can in here, because I'm inpatient, and if I am, I know others are... I feel crappy when I read 40 chapter long stories for two or three scenes... but based on my story, I'm sure you guys what I like by now... XDDD I'm a freak-a-leak, I know... lol

BENIDESU


	3. Chapter 3

**Insubordinate, Insolent, and Mutinous**

CHAPTER 3

By: Beni Desu

The alien smacked Dib in the face until he fell onto his back. "Now, sit up!" Dib pulled himself up against the wall, and whimpered as blood fell down his back. "Ahh... Good boy. Just do whatever I say, and you won't get hurt... much." He sneered reaching down to grab the human's length. The sudden touch made Dib clench his teeth together. He tried not to give Zim the satisfaction of noise.

With slow, calculated movements of his wrist, he brought the sounds out of Dib he wanted to hear, making him coo to himself. Zita hid herself behind Zim, trying her hardest not to be a part of this anomaly. Zim pulled her around to where she could sit next to him. "My Slave," Rubbing her inner thigh, he continued, "Would you like to make Master happy?"

She nodded slightly, not wanting to face Dib's fate of being cut. "Good girl. I want you to lick him," The Irken watched her reaction, and could tell her face had heat up more. "From head to toe. He must be cleansed. Just like you are clean now." After releasing Dib, he pushed her head close to Dib's. The invader waited patiently for her to start licking, and when she didn't, he leaned over her body and massaged Dib's face with his tongue next to her mouth.

The human male turned his head away in disgust, but it only left an opening to the obedient, scared Zita. Brushing her lips on his forehead, she slowly used the tip of her tongue on his skin, not yet used to the taste. She was trying to please Zim so he wouldn't hurt her. He was basically covering her like a blanket from behind right now, so it would have been easy for him to kill her if she disappointed him in anyway.

The alien's hum in approval to her actions vibrated through her rib cage. She couldn't help but feel her innards flip. It was a pleasant feeling in a confusing, unwanted way. One thing she noticed was that Dib was struggling less and less, and it wasn't long before she felt his member touching her bare stomach from Zim's weight bearing her down. Feeling him tense, she moved to a different part, to a small degree, wanting the Irken to be more pleased. Dib was still a weirdo in her mind. Old habits die hard.

She started to use more of her tongue on his cheeks and chin, by-passing his lips. His neck, collar bone, shoulders, arms, fingers, and chest all had their own special attention. She used more and more of her tongue each time, having to move under the alien in order to reach certain parts of Dib. The male human's breath became more labored as she continued lower and lower. Zim propped himself up with his arms on either side of the two.

He rubbed his head on her skin as his antenna ravished her body for her scent. He breathed sharply as she moved to suckle on Dib's nipple, moving her body straight into himself. "That's right, he's filthy..." He panted as she continued to wiggle into him, "Clean him up..." Wrapping on arm around her waist, he grinded into her making her gasp. Dib's small mews started to emerge when Zim got up for her to keep going lower.

Zita licked lower on Dib's abdomen as Zim licked places she had already paid attention to. Yanking Dib's hair back, he exposed a spot under the human's neck, relishing the pained grunt he received. Zita paused at the sound, but continued when she saw Zim suckling and nibbling at Dib's ear lobes and neck. "Zita! Don't listen to him! This is wrong!" He gasped again as Zim yanked his hair.

"Dib-Slave! She will not listen to you. She's mine to command, not yours. The least you could be is appreciative. I'm pretty sure this is your first time." He sneered down at him and went to continue his tongue dance. Zita commenced with a slight nod at what Zim said. If she disobeyed him, she'd be punished for sure. She was nearing his navel when Dib started to struggle against her.

Zim, angered, bit into his neck. "You will not ruin this because of your morals, stupid Human." He lightly pushed Zita out of the way and took Dib's member into his hands. "You will enjoy this whether you want to or not, because Master commands you to." He yanked lightly watching him contort under his touch. His smile grew more teeth when he pumped up and down and listened to his panting breath and silent pleas for it to stop. 'Humans don't know what they want.'

Zita hovered near-by waiting for her next order, not taking any initiative. Zim looked over to his side and saw her there and started to instruct her. "Continue, Zita-Slave..." She crawled over to them and lapped at his skin near his navel. The alien could feel himself getting harder and harder by the minute. The female human was getting closer to his slow moving hand when he commanded her again, "Save this for last... go down his legs." He migrated from between Dib's legs to beside him.

Dib tensed every now and then, giving slight moans and grunts. His eyes were squeezed shut when Zim's face was next to his. He lapped at the skin around his mouth. The human yanked his head away, and Zim jerked his member in return. His head flew back in pain and he gritted his teeth. "Your resistance is becoming annoying, Dib-Human. You know you want it anyway. Why not submit?" He snickered down at Dib. His tongue grazed across the tip of the human's extension, making Dib tense up in ecstasy. Zim's antennae twitched. A new smell was introduced into the room.

Zita had stopped to watch Zim lick Dib. 'Is that pheromones? Is Zita turned on by this? Excellent...' Pulling her close to him by the nape of her neck, he crushed his lips on hers. Despite being very surprised, she tried not to resist. His slow pumping action resumed as he forced himself into Zita. Feeling her stomach lurch more than before, she moaned at his intrusion. "Do you want to taste him? He's delicious..." Squeezing gently on Dib's appendage, he awaited her answer.

She didn't answer with words, she just did what she knew he wanted her to do. With timid hands, she grasped Dib, and passed her tongue over his head. Zim hummed in approval again, and lapped at Dib's shaft under her. Dib was writhing in pleasure, trying to grip for anything, but coming up short due to the metal floor. Feeling how snug it was getting in his own pants, Zim decided to relieve himself of his tension. He ridded himself of the nuisance, and resuming the former slurping. Moving his own hand to his throbbing erection, he noticed Zita had stopped to see.

She was staring at Zim's extension through his bent over form. Dib was also curious, but he was slightly distracted by controlling his breathing. He could tell this was going to be fun. With a slow pumping action, he lowered his mouth on Dib, and took in his head. His hand worked on himself as his tongue snaked and twirled around Dib. Trying desperately to stay in one piece, Dib was too busy to push Zim off. The raising temperature could be felt from where Zita watched. She leaned backwards onto her heels, and realized how wet she was becoming.

She couldn't completely tell if Zim was watching her, from his red orb-like eyes, but she felt embarrassed about her discovery nonetheless. He motioned for her to come to him and she did with no hesitation. She was astonished when Zim's mouth retreated from Dib to push her up to the wall next to him. "Dib-Slave... I can smell her arousal, and it is divine. I'm willing to share it with you." He punctuated 'share' with a sensual squeeze. Leaving Dib to open her legs for the human, he waited for him.

He wanted to, but he was so young. He wanted his first time to be special, even if it was with the person he wanted to do it with. It wasn't the right time. Zim didn't have to hold her legs for long, before she was almost begging silently for Dib. Suddenly having free hands, he stroked himself again. Dib pulled himself closer, but hesitated at seeing Zim so free about masturbating in front of the both of them.

The Irken sat back against the wall to watch as Dib got close enough to Zita, who almost pulled him into an awkward, sensual embrace. The human was surprised to find that she did infact smell good. It reminded him of salted lavender. It was strange, yet not unpleasant. Licking gently at her knee, where he came in contact first, he lowered down her leg to her thigh in a quick swipe. The Irken liked what he saw, and started to stroke faster, breath laboring.

He neared her pubic area and pushed her legs open more. She invited every move he did, squirming into every one of them. Dib licked her lips, careful not to break past them. She mewed softly at his teasing and pushed down on his tongue, breaking the barrier, earning a sharp gasp.

This was all that was needed. The alien had to give only a few nudges and pushes here and there to keep them going. He tried to quickly relieve himself of the throbbing reminder of how human he could possibly be. It must have looked very unprofessional to surrender to these animalistic rituals.

After reaching his destination, he panted and watched them. They were going at a much slower pace, mostly working on instinct rather than experience. He stood as they were about to ejaculate, and pulled Zita away.

"Now that you have had intercourse, I would like to study the gestation period of the human. Fetus development and all..."

"Couldn't you just read a book?" Dib was furious, yet very drained by his former acts.

"There'd be no fun in that, now would there?" His face contorted in malice as he left with Zita, locking Dib alone in the door-less room.

--

It took me forever to write the damn thing... but I never promised updates...

Also... I'll be sure to have more than just foreplay in the next one, but there was just too many people in the room. I couldn't write everyone's reaction and crap and keep interest in the story... I have to move on if the story is to... XDDD I'm working on the next chapter now...


End file.
